the nightmare i live
by Tick Tock and Brink
Summary: "Im brink i'm a young stallion and I've never been to good at writing but i can tell you what I've lived so far so here it is the story of my not so good i hope you like it i started writing this journal when i was a small colt so tell me what i did wrong okay please enjoy the story of my life!" (please read my oc's back story this will explain all story's to come...if i finish it)


**This is Brink I am writing this new story, I'm not going to analogize for any of my other story's I've written or anything like that I'll just say this. I am sorry, if you don't like it go post it on my other story I would like to not have so much flame and a little more helpful reviews. I hope you can overlook my mistakes and at least appreciate the time I put into this story thank you.**

**The nightmare I'm in chapter 1: Survive..**

I'm brink and I'm 10 years old, it's winter now and my mother and father got sick, the doctors have done their best but their it's no use they say that they'll die soon and they haven't much time left... one night she was lying in her bed and I had sneaked into her room to give her a kiss, I didn't care if i got sick my life would still be useless without her. I kissed her on the muzzle, sat by her side until I fell asleep. When I woke I heard voices... my mother and my older brother.

"Phoenix me and your father have decided to give you our wealth and this home for your children, and I want you to make sure that our mistake is taken care of." her voice was scratchy and low due to losing her voice.

"Mother to be clear you mean that runt of a brother I have." Phoenix said.

"Yes, I don't wish to have his tainted blood in our family. We had no reason to keep him, and now that I and your father are dying there is even less of a reason, so I want you to make sure he leaves, for good..." Her voice stung in my ears, I flew out of the room as fast as I could. I thought I heard my brother chase after me, but when I looked back at him he simply turned his attention back to my mother and said,

"don't worry mother I've already taken care of it..." That's all I heard as guards closed the giant twin doors with magic. I stopped and took for a moment clearing my face of the tears that had accumulated on my eyes. As I stood there in the large dark hall of our giant mansion I thought of every time I would race with my brother, all the times we spared together, every time I would play blocks with my mother they were all fake, how could this be? I thought longer my thoughts brought me back to the guards at the door. I realized, we don't have guards inside the house. They only patrolled the walls of the manor. I turned to look at the two stallions at the door. They stood there like they belonged there, but something wasn't right, I don't even remember them being there when I went into my mother's room why where they there? I looked at them for a moment. Both of them put on a grin, a grin I will remember forever.

"They didn't say that the little runt looked so tasty " one of the guard pony's said, I stood still,wanting to move but my heart just stopped.

"Or smell so delicious." The other one replied, I was scared, I didn't know what to do, I tried to fly away before they did something. I jumped for the air only to be slammed back down to the ground. I felt magic aura surging and clenching around my back left hoof it dragged me towards them, I tried to grab onto anything I could it was no use. I only managed to grab the carpet, I clenched onto it with my teeth, the guard pulled harder this time the other guards magic aura wrapped around my other hoof and started pulling me up into the air. I couldn't hold on any longer I let go and flew back towards them.

"Please stop I haven't done anything to deserve this!" I pleaded, they didn't stop. I was now hovering right in front of them I saw they weren't normal pony's... they were, changeling's there was holes on their hooves, and there was scars all over their body's, deep scars as if they had been hung on the wall and stabbed over and over. Their eyes were a dark glowing red unlike any I'd ever see before, my heart sunk into my body. I thought: _This is it, I'm done for, and I didn't even do anything._

"What's the matter kid never seen a changeling before?" They both said at the same time. The only thing I remember after that was the sting of their bite and then numbness. I thought I was dead I felt nothing I didn't even feel like I was asleep, I felt nothing, all i had was my thought's. Alone, no more family, purely, alone...

But I was wrong, I wasn't dead, I was still alive and somehow the thought of living didn't make me feel any better, I opened my eyes to the best of my ability, I saw that I was on the street it was dark and gloomy, I was hungry, my body felt like it was I could barely think. I wanted to stand to try and look for help, to try to do something, but I couldn't even move, it was hard enough, my body was so numb, it's like I was paralyzed. I tried to move only to be hit with a shot of pain in my neck. I tried to scream but I could only cry through my half open eyes.

"Hey...Hey little colt are you okay?" I heard a mare say "...Oh my you're bleeding." her voice was so... Lovely." Here, "she pulled me up with what I assume was magic. I opened my eyes to see another changeling. I wanted to shove her away, but I couldn't I didn't have the strength. She took me over to an empty market stall, the stall was nothing like a normal Canterlot stall, there were no colorful streamer's hanging off the side it seemed to be a plain old wooden stall that smelled like... Apples, Canterlot barley ever sells commoner food, she laid my body down and used her magic to heal the wounds I must have gotten from being thrown around, but this didn't seem right why was a changeling helping me? Better yet why doesn't she just eat me?! "Please say something!"

"Help me...Please help me" It was all I managed to say, I wanted her help, I needed her help, but also I wanted to run from her, she was a monster, but she is the only hope of me living right now. Why did this have to happen to me? What have I done?

"I'm not a monster you know. "She whispered into my ear. I didn't know what to say, hell I don't think I could say anything "the look in your eye's, I know it I've seen it you think I'm a monster but I'm not." She said it so soothingly I just wanted to sleep. My eye's where starting to shut closed I didn't want to be so weak.. After fighting it for a while i finally fell asleep.

"Colt..."I heard the mare's voice again. "..Little colt wake up!" She quietly shouted, I opened my eyes to see jasmine flower eye's staring at me. Behind her head the moon shined brightly. I guess it's night then, but wait, how did we get in this forest? I don't even remember there being a forest in Canterlot.

"What do I call you?" I asked, I don't know why I asked her that, am I so stupid.

"My queen calls me number #1635 so if you want you can call me that too." She said.

"Your queen? You mean princess Celestia right? But she's not a..." I said.

"No silly, Queen Chrysalis. She is the true ruler of Equestria, well that's what she keep's ranting on about. She calls me #1635 but I'd rather go by... Well I haven't thought of a name yet, But I'm working on it." She looked like a grown mare yet she talks like she's a foal.

"Forgive me for asking, but how old are you?" This is really starting to confuse me.

"Oh me I'm only 10 years old why do you ask" she said.

"You look like a full grown mare" is this how all changeling's are even at birth? I don't understand it one bit." I said scratching my head.

"Oh I guess I forgot to change back." She giggled lightly and with a flash of light she looked to be the same age as me... I think that my face just caught on fire "Oh so you like the way I look now I should have guessed." She wore a light green dress that had holes running down the spine it hung lose on her small body. Oh Celestia please save me from embarrassing my self

"What no, I'm not saying that I don't like how you look, I mean I don't know you like that we just met and, and... I give up." I'm so foolish, I can't believe I'm doing this "Yes your very pretty, for a changeling..." what did i just say? I thought to myself.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She's screaming this is bad "I should just eat you, in fact I think I'll taste you right now." She lunged forward and bit my neck.

"No please, I don't want to get bitten again!" Why did I have to say that? Now i'm going to die.

"Again? If you've been bitten why aren't you dead?" She mumbled with her fangs still in my neck. "Most of the time changeling's don't leave survivors." she said as she pulled her teeth from my neck.

"Well I guess I'm lucky, now just kill me, not like I have anything to live for." I said as blood was slowly gushing out of my neck. "Well I guess it's goodbye #1635.."

"No." I felt a magic aura on my neck "I'm not going to let a possible friend slip away from me again" her aura closed the wound and she sat next to me.

"What..." I don't know what to say to her, she just saved my life for the second time. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. Can I give you a name?"

"What!.. What do you mean?" I don't know what you mean.

"I mean I want to help you come up with a name for yourself

"you lying, your just doing it so I won't eat you, you see I'm not like the other changeling's I can't produce the venom to knock out our prey, I also can't feed by feasting off of love I have to drink a pony's blood to live. Kind of like a vampony but I don't have to deal with all of their weakness'. oh and I can read your mind."

"What! That doesn't even make sense!" great now I have to be careful about what I think about. wait...does that mean she knows about what I was thinking early..

"wait what were you thinking about me? My god what's wrong with you! I'm a foal!"

"i just wanted to make sure you weren't lying to me." but i wonder "does it wear off?"

"Yeah and really soon since I didn't really drink that much blood from you. it'll probably wear off in about 20 more second's." She wonder over to a tree and sat for a moment. She sighed and laid down underneath the roots of the tree, the trees roots made a perfect little hut for her, this foal I just met... I've been thrown out of the my family like a bag of trash and I have no one, but her. I don't know anything about her other than her so called name #1635 I really got to help her get a new name. I sat there, in the middle of some random forest I have no idea where I am and I'm probably just some meal to this foal. And yet, I can't help but think of how cute she is under those root's, with the moonlight shimmering onto her face over her half closed eye's. I just want to hug her..Wa what have I got to lose. I slowly trotted over to her, laid down next to her and gave her a great big hug, and much to my surprise she started crying,

"W-what's wrong did I hurt you." she just cried into my shoulder I set her down and laid next to her. "I'm here now tell me what's wrong please." she looked into my eye's, why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like what comes next

"I'm so hungry please can I ... suck some of your blood.?" her eye's there so cute I can't say no but what if she kills me then, well then I don't have to live in this nightmare any more

"Fine but only a little "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.

"Before I bite you, what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Brink." I said as I thought: "_you ask me this after you've taken me into a forest, after you saved my life for the first time...great timing." _she moved her body closer to mine and moved her head down to my neck. She sniffed my neck and slowly opened her mouth. What happened next was something I didn't expect.

"Thank you." She said and kissed me on the muzzle. My face turned red and I couldn't help but kiss her back. It didn't last long; she moved her head back down to my neck and softly bit down applying more and more pressure until her fangs pierced my skin. I looked up and grunted; out little bodies laid under this tree's roots that seemed to make a small cage around us. My deep train of thought was interrupted when the pain started to hit me. I tried to scream out in pain, but all that came out was a deep moan..."are you okay." she asked with her teeth still well in my neck.

"Y-yeah I'm fine just kind of hurts, that's all. "I lied it feel's...good really, good, and I think that she might like it as well, when I looked back down at her eyes were rolled back and she started grinding her hind legs together, I still don't get what I mean's but my brother told me that's what they do when their enjoying something...a lot. My brother was such a perv. My thoughts are getting away from me I need to focus, on the task at hand... but right now I have nothing to do but watch this filly drink my blood.

I stared down at her back looking at the holes on her dress I placed my hooves on her back and pulled her in close to me without thinking twice I held her close and started to cry in to her neck.

"Are you okay, I can stop if it hurts that much, I didn't mean to hurt you." she said as she pulled her teeth from my neck blood still dripping from her fang's "Brink are you okay." I couldn't reply. "Brink say something!" Her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine." I said as I sniffled. "But I want you to know I have no one but you right now." I'm so alone without her. I just met her yet I feel like I would die without her. I just can't seem to get a break.

"You taste good." she said as she lowered her head back down to my neck. i will never forget what she said.

"Um thank you" I tried to I ignore the fact that she completely didn't seem to care about what i sad.

"I'm going to have a little more I'm still hungry." she said as her teeth clamped down into my neck

"Ow thanks for warning me." I felt pain but sadly my wings told another story they began to slowly perk up off of my back and poke into the dirt. I thought:_ why does this have to happen to me. _I tried to relax my wing's but it was no use they were stiff as a board. _I'm so glad she can't see them. _"Wait can't you read my mind?"

"Only if I want to but even then I have to use my magic. Why, do you want me too? "She paused her feeding to look at me.

"No I was just asking... are you done yet I'm starting to feel light headed." I lied I just wanted her to stop so I could go to sleep. I mean I have to sleep some time right.

"Yeah I think I'm full just about now, I'm tired lets go get some sleep, okay." she crawled out from under the root's and fluttered her wing's to shake off the dirt that she had laid in. "you coming?" she looked at me

"Uh yeah but where are we going?" she pulled me out from under the roots of the tree with her magic and dragged me along beside her. She released her grip of magic and started to slowly trot away.

"Okay see yea." she said and smiled as she trotted away into the forest with the moon sparkling off of her bug like wings.

"Hey wait up!" I quickly caught up to her and walked by her side "so where are we going?"

"You'll see..." she said with a very cheery voice. "So brink where are you from?" She asked.

"Oh I'm from Canterlot I live… Well I used to live in a big house at the edge of Canterlot." I said.

"Wait if you live in a big house in Canterlot how come I found you in the gutter of Ponyvile?" She asked.

"Wait that's where I was?" It was nice to find out where I was, because if she found me, that means we must be in the everfree forest. It's the only forest I know of near Ponyvile.. "Wait that means were in the everfree forest doesn't it?"

"Yup. Why are you scared." She said in a mocking tone.

"Not really, I've been in here before, I spent a camping trip by myself out here." I said.

"Wait what, but you're so... Small you don't even have magic how could you have survived?"

"It's kind of my special talent but I haven't gotten a cutie mark for it, I've always wondered why but I don't really care, I've never really wanted one anyway no pony is limited to just one thing their good at. There's always more than one thing to define a pony."

"I don't have a cutie mark either but that's probably because I'm a changeling." she looked down at the ground, "I would love to have one though." she perked her head up only to almost walk into a branch. "Whoa! That was close." she giggled slightly

"Heh. Yeah it was." she stopped and looked at me.

"We're here." she said and pointed her hoof at an opening to a cave. "So I have to ask how long did you go camping for?" We both sat down at the entrance and looked up at the moon.

"A whole year." she just looked at me like I was crazy. "When I got back the first thing my family said was 'you're still alive?' it wasn't what I was expecting but back then my family always sent me to go camping by myself, and every time they would be surprised that I made it back relatively okay, I mean I would come home with a lot of cuts and bruises and a broken bone but I would always find a way to fix them, I would read books about first aid and book's about plant's that were poison or healed wounds, we had a really big library in my house tons of book's my parents would always put me in there while they went out, I didn't mind it I got to do thing's by myself it was nice." I sighed "I never really got to play with my brother we didn't really play we would just spar."

"What's that?"

"It's when to pony's practice sword fighting, it's a lot of fun." suddenly I heard hoof steps from behind they were light but I could still hear them. "Who's there?" my voice just echoed into the cave. "I said who's there!?"

"Brink who are you talking to there's no pony but us."

"No I heard some pony's breathing." the wind howled and cloud's slowly moved to cover the moon.

"Really I can barely hear yours. Besides..." Her horn glowed. "I can't sense any pony with my magic so were fine. Come on lets go I need to show you were you'll be sleeping." I stayed tense, I know some pony's here I can't hear their breathing; I just know some pony's there. I looked over at 1635 and she frowned. "That's it come on." she used her magic and started dragged me into the cave.

"Wait no I don't want to go in the cave!" I tried to grab on to some root's that were sticking out of the ground but they just came out of the ground, she dragged me into the cave and pulled my body up to her side.

"You're not very smart are you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You grabbed a flower of poison joke."

I looked at my hooves and sure enough there was a flower of poison joke in my hooves "wonderful just wonderful."

"So what do you think is going to happen? Floppy wings, turning rally small bad hair wait that already happened.

"I'm going to turn into a filly... Again."

"W-what how do you know that? I mean it's different every time right."

"Yes for most pony's but that's with regular poison joke, there's multiple kinds this one has 3 leaves and it was by its self-witch mean's this strand is the same one that I picked up last time I was here. Most of the time this strand would us change some pony's voice but my blood is different than most ponies, and I hate it. It might not turn me into a filly but it most defiantly will. I hate my life. Come on and put me down I think all the blood is rushing to my head." she dropped me and I landed strait on my head.

"Sorry about that." she said as she rubbed her head with her hoof. She walked deeper into the cave and I fallowed. "So this is where were going to sleep.

"In the dark on top of rocks, sounds wonderful."

"Oh yeah I forgot." her horn light up and a small fire started in front of us lighting up the cave in front of us, showing ONE bed of pillow's. "By the way you might want to put down the poison joke."

"What?" I looked at my hoof and I saw the poison joke was now smashed into it. "Oh great." I took the smashed poison joke and did my best to turn it into a ball, and threw it into the fire. "The smoke of poison joke is a natural sleep aid, I can't sleep without it. But on the topic of sleeping where do you want me to sleep there's only one bed?"

"With me silly, there's enough room for both of us." she said as she jumped onto the bed.

"O-okay..." I jumped slightly when she said we would be sharing the same bed together. I yawned. I forgot entirely about the poison joke smoke.

"Stop standing there and lay down." she yawned. "It's getting really late." I walked over to the bed and softly sat beside her. "Aren't you going to lay down?"

"I can't."

"Why exactly?"

"When I went camping in the forest for a year I learned to sleep siting up so that I didn't look like an easy target I never got out of the habit after that."

"To bad your laying down." before I could respond she pulled me down onto the soft bed with her magic. "there that's better." our faces were inches away from each other, I could smell her breath which smelled surprisingly good, although it smelled like iron it also had a hint of berries. I tried not to think of why it did I just accepted the fact. 'Good night sleepy head... don't let the bed bugs bite. "She turned herself around to face away from me."I almost forgot." she stood up and took her small little dress off with her magic. "I forgot to slip into my p-jays." over floated a set of socks with stripes on them. She put them on one at a time falling back as she put on the very last one. I thought: _she's wearing socks! And she's so cute. _"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing!" I turned around to face away from her.

"That's not what your wings say."

"What oh no it's already happening."

"What is?"

"I'm changing, like I said I just thought that it would take longer, the only thing left is.." I blacked out

* * *

"hey you awake yet?"

"Sadly..." my voice has changed, it had a tomboyish sound to it, wonderful. I sat up and slowly opened my eyes my hair fell over my eyes. "whoa i have long hair." i looked at the very blurred hair in-front of my eye's and the even more blurred figure standing behind it

"Whoa, you're kind of hot." I don't know how I didn't notice it before.

"So you've changed to?" she...he put his head down.

" i guess i have." I crossed my hooves together and laid down again. his voice didn't ound anything like her he seemed like a diffrent person

"Go get me some food please." I gave him my best simile.

"Why do I have to do it?

"because I look like easy bait for timber wolf's, you your a changeling so they won't touch you. Oh and while your out don't forget to get some fire wood, I think were out.

"fine I'll go get you some food but when I get back your feeding me to." he slowly walked out of the cave into the forest, the sun was dimly shining through the leaves leaving spot's of light on the forest floor. I watched as he slowly walked his hips swaying back and forth as he walked. I guess some habit's are hard to break

"great now that that's done I think I'l have a look around the cave." I stood up only to fall back down. "ow owow owww." I completely forgot about the cramps, I sat for a moment and slowly stretched my body and hooves. "my bones have shifted, i didn't think that would happen that soon..." I rolled onto my back and stretched my hooves up into the air with my tail laid out on the ground.

"hey you didn't tell me...what..to... what are you doing?" I dropped my head back towards the entrance of the cave (thankfully i was stretching with my hind towards the back of the cave or we might have had a really odd moment.

"I'm stretching, I'm no exactly used to having my body like this."

"what do you mean you're a mare that's the only difference from before right?"

"well no not exactly..." i stood up and stretched out my legs. " yes I'm a girl but not only that but my bone structure is different from yours, if only slightly. my hips are larger than they were before. what i'm saying is, the poison joke change alot more than just my, as well as you're gender. you're hips are slim and mine are curvy meant for...caring a baby." i switched to stretching my hind legs. " do you get it now?" I put my legs back to the ground.

"uh.. yeah. how do you know about all this stuff?" his face was burning lightly

"I already told you I've read a lot of books. so what was it you wanted to ask me.?"

"huh? oh yeah what did you want to eat? I can go into town and buy you something if you want."

"do you have bits?"

"yeah i have ton's I don't use them my self i never really find any thing I want."

"oh that would be wonderful do you think you could get me an apple pie I hear there the best in all of equestria."

" sure, i'll be back just please don't leave the cave, i'm not the only changeling in the forest. but is it okay if i change into you i can't really go to town like this."

"why don't we both go? we could be twins." he just shook his head.

"it would be to hard for me to focus, i may be a changeling but i'm not the best." he turned and walked to the end of the cave. "and by the way you mat want to stretch your body out a little bit more your wigs seem really stiff." with that he giggled and walked out of the cave

"what? oh not again!" my voice echoing through the. "hmm I wonder how far in this cave goes? I think I'll check it out." my hair fell down over my eye's. "but first I need to check if she... I mean he has a hair tie." I walked over to the bed of pillow's and searched threw it tossing pillow aside and any thing else that was in my way but I couldn't find a single hair tie. I sat down and sighed. "this is pointless!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at the wall of the cave with my mouth, the pillow his the wall and much to my surprise the wall cracked.

"what are in these pillow's?" i walked over the wall and inspected it. "whoa this wall looks like its had the crap beaten out of it!" the wall had spots where it had been chipped away and others were it just seemed to have been removed by magic, I looked at the crack i had added to the wall, and there was a small, slow and steady stream of steam coming from it. "i wonder what's on the other side, i guess it's time to find out!" i turned quickly and bucked the wall only to kick my self into the ground. (I've never really been good at bucking anything...) I tried once more and the wall crack and more steam came though, I bucked the wall once more and the wall crumbled, sending a rush of hot steam into my face, the steam pushed the hair out of my eyes and made my hole body moist.

"yes i did it, now lets see what's on the other side." I stepped through the hole in the wall and saw a pool of steaming water, just siting there untouched and un-moving. "hey maybe now I can take a bath" I jumped towards the pool only to hit my head on a rock hanging. my vision went blurry and finally went out. I just laid there unable to move. "I guess maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do." i tried to stand back up but i couldn't move my body, my vision just failed. "i hate my life right now"


End file.
